Heart Hybrid Gear
Heart Hybrid Gear ' (ハートハイブリッドガー ''Hāto Haiburiddo Gā) or '''HHG for short, is a Magic armor which provides a wide variety of abilities. Overview Once a "Core" is installed inside the body, the user can freely equip this armor by calling out the name of the core. However, if the core is removed from the body, the user will die. Most HHG users are female, as magic power is greater in female. What is called Hybrid Count is the life force energy of the user. However, when that number count decreases, then the armor vanishes. After time passes, that energy recovers. Furthermore, it seems there is also a way to power up the armor, but this armor is still enveloped in many mysteries. It was noticed that the 'Ros' series takes an extremely long time to recharge the hybrid points naturally. While the normal HHG take about a month to charge completely, the 'Ros' series would only recharge about 3% in that time. The reason for that is that the 'Ros' series is so powerful that it consumes the life force of the user and if it were to reach zero, then the user would die. While removing the core causes death, methods to safely remove it without killing the user do exist. Hida Nayuta was able to safety remove the core from a pilot's body thank to her powers as a machine god. Another unique method for 'Ros' series user is possible by doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Eros's pilot, Hida Kizuna, and getting pregnant, which will eject the core in place of the baby. However, its rare for this method to work because most of the life that Kizuna releases into the woman womb is converted into energy for the core, as the 'Ros' series cores turn the life force into energy. Even doing Ecstasy Hybrid several time a day might not help (which, however, no one considers a problem). Powers & Abilities HHG grant their user weapons, armor and abilities that different between cores, both in appearance and basic performance. The usual abilities HHG give their pilots are: * Enhanced Physical Abilities: '''The user gains increases in their strength, speed and reflexes. It varies between each HHG, ranging from only slightly to superhuman level. * '''Flight: The users can freely fly over long distances and even into outer space. * Life Saver: The protective barrier that surrounds the pilot's body. It protects the pilot from any kind of harm, even from being in space and entering a planet's atmosphere. ' ' * Special Abilities: '''Some HHG can give their pilots special powers that most HHG don't have. Those in the El-series can control space in different ways. * '''Armament: HHG usually come with their own weapons and armor. They come in a wide variety of size, shape, purpose and colors, some even posses a special ability. However, they normally are limited to one type weapon. The weapons of a HHG can't be taken or used by anyone besides the actually user, as they turn into particles someone else tries to hold it. ** Corruption Armament: '''Ros-series HHG have access to a special type of weapon or ability that is much stronger than their usual armament. Corruption Armaments can be divide into three categories: they can be a stronger version of the HHG's main weapon (the sword wielding Neros gains a larger sword that can cut through anything), a weapons that cover what the HHG lacks (the close combat Zeros gains a powerful long range cannon), or a special attack with immense power that they can only use's once (Kuros gains the one-hit one-kill Crosshead). Accessing the Corruption Armament is difficult normally, usually requesting a a larger amount magic than want the user has. Of all the HHGs, Eros is the most unique and mysterious. It lacks any weapons but can use the weapons of other HHG, it's basic performance is fairly low on it's own, it's male exclusive (which makes sense considering the nature of its abilities) and possess a unique special ability that allows it's user to refill and power up it and other HHG. Even it's Corruption Armament is different from other, taking the form of armor with a ability meant for defeating gods. This makes Eros both the weakest and the most powerful HHG, depending if it used by the right type of person in the right type of environment, as Kizuna only become aware of Eros's potential after he move to Ataraxia. While not to the same degree of Eros, Zecros is also considered special among HHGs. It's the first core that was created to be exclusive to a single person, it has the highest stats that surpass even a powered up core, and comes with two available weapons instead of one, both of which are incredibly powerful. '''Machine God Version Each Machine God have their own unique form of HHG that are vastly superior to the usual HHG. They are far larger and more powerful compared to human HHGs, including large types like Taros and Demon. Furthermore, they are created by the Machine God's own power rather than being installed into them, making them more of an extension of themselves. After becoming a Machine God, Hida Nayuta became able to power up the Ros-series cores by removing their limiters and making improvements to their performance without increasing the magic power consumption. After being reinstalled through Climax Hybrid with Kizuna, the improved HHGs become similar to those used by the Machine Gods in appearance and power. However, the larger sizes were a result of the pilot's own power being smaller compared to the HHG's. After doing Harem Hybrid, all the powered up HHG returned to their original sizes because their pilots own power had increased enough to handle them. Known HHG users Amaterasu *Eros - HHG equipment use by Hida Kizuna *Zeros - HHG equipment use by Chidorigafuchi Aine *Neros - HHG equipment use by Himekawa Hayuru *Kuros - HHG equipment use by Yurisia Farandole *Taros - HHG equipment use by Silkcut Silvia Ataraxia *Zecros - HHG equipment use by Hida Reiri (formely) and Hida Setsuna (currently Masters *Ares - HHG equipment use by Scarlet Fairchild *Sigura - HHG equipment use by Gertrude Baird Vatlantis *Koros - HHG equipment use by Grace Synclavia *Zeel - HHG equipment use by Aldia *Zoros - HHG equipment use by Gravel (formerly) *Teros - HHG equipment use by Zelshione (formely) *Gares - HHG equipment use by Clayda *Lunir - HHG equipment use by Elma *Bael - HHG equipment use by Ramza *Celes - HHG equipment use by Lunorla *Rael - HHG equipment use by Valdy *Demon - HHG equipment use by Ragrus Gallery Yurishia Farandole Anime.png|Kuros Chidorigafuchi Aine Anime.png|Zeros Code Breaker.jpg|Complete Zeros Himekawa Hayuru Anime.png|Neros Taros.jpg|Taros Masou Volume 12 Reiri Zecros.jpg|Zecros Masou Gakuen HxH V09 BW 07.png|Enhanced Teros Aldea hot.jpg|Zeel Volume 5 Illustration 8.jpg|Lunir Volume 4 Illustration 1.jpg|Demon Volume 8 Illustration 10.jpgCorruption Armament Eros and Enhanced Neros Volume 6 Illustration 4.jpg|Bael Volume 7 Illustration 2.jpg Machine Gods LNVol10-Aine-wounded-by-Odin.png|Odin Ki vs tha.png|Thanatos Masou Gakuen HxH V09 Color 04.jpg|Osiris Volume 8 color 3.jpg|Hokuto Volume 7 color 3.jpg|Nayuta Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Technology